<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smoke and ashes in your blue eyes by josten_aday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575138">smoke and ashes in your blue eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday'>josten_aday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew needs love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drug Addiction, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neil gave it to him, Past Abuse, Past Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A maior parte da vida de Andrew fora um completo borrão em sua mente, mas ele tem toda a certeza de que cada momento compartilhado sob o céu noturno naquele telhado estarão para sempre gravadas em sua memória colapsada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smoke and ashes in your blue eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>avisos de gatilhos: citação a drogas e aos abusos ocorridos na infância de Andrew.</p><p>A oneshot é dividida em 3 partes (monsters, cigarretes e lights), a história é sobre Andrew e na superação de seus fantasmas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <span>
    <b>I. monsters</b>
  </span>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <span> Andrew odiava a escuridão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando pequeno, fechava os olhos e cantava baixo sua música favorita para fingir que o perigo não estava ali, ele inutilmente colocava o cobertor por cima de sua cabeça e sussurrava para si palavras de conforto e segurança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao crescer, percebeu a estupidez de tudo aquilo. Ele descobriu que precisava ficar o mais quieto possível para que o pesadelo acabasse logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os monstros sempre esperavam a noite cair. Esperavam o silêncio da madrugada, esperavam as luzes se apagarem, esperavam suas esposas dormirem, eram sombras silenciosas se esgueirando pelas brechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem sempre seus monstros estavam embaixo de sua cama. A maioria das vezes eles estavam por cima dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento decidiu que não deixaria mais brechas abertas. Ele não poderia esperar que os monstros fossem embora por vontade própria, Andrew tinha que se livrar deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se manter muito desperto era a melhor forma para nunca ser pego de surpresa, deixar as luzes sempre acesas, portas trancadas e ter objetos afiados no alcance das mãos era a única solução.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas criar essas paredes fez com que o sol fosse bloqueado e a escuridão se esgueirou pelas bordas até tudo dentro de Andrew ser sombrio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As luzes estavam apagadas há tanto tempo que ele já não sabia se elas ainda podiam ser ligadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se entorpecer era como fogos de artifícios no Ano Novo, mas sem o barulho caótico e ensurdecedor – sua cabeça ficava perturbadoramente silenciosa nesses momentos. As explosões eram coloridas, lentas e fortes demais para seus olhos, ele se distraia e se perdia nelas e, por vezes, se queimava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nunca está realmente presente quando a droga serpenteia por seu corpo. E ele genuinamente não se importa com isso, sua realidade nunca foi muito bonita e seu corpo é o último lugar que ele gostaria de estar. Ficar longe de tudo isso é quase uma benção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando está sedado, os dias se tornam apenas lapsos de memórias questionáveis e frações de minutos equivalem há um cansativo e longínquo mês. Seu relógio está quebrado, como todo o resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não se importava com nada, ele não se importava de estar deteriorando e se desgastando e morrendo, ele não se importava consigo mesmo e o único sentimento que existia dentro de si além de indiferença era ódio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ele realmente odiava Exy, assim como odiava as Foxes, assim como odiava todo o resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou semanas até lembrar da existência do novo fodido do time, levou meses até decidir o que estava sentindo. Andrew sempre se manteve consciente o suficiente para controlar e limitar quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos, ele não se permitia não estar no controle total de si – porque por muito tempo ele não teve controle algum –, então quando permitiu que Neil entrasse, era porque estava certo de que desejava ter um pouco daquela chama para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piromania: Obsessão por fogo, desejo incontrolável de causar incêndios, de ver algo queimar, de </span>
  <span>
    <em>se</em>
  </span>
  <span> sentir queimar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Andrew queimava como o inferno quando sentia o calor do corpo de Neil e a respiração quente em seu pescoço e nada queimava mais que seu sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew se sentia estranho com sorrisos, eles sempre eram direcionados a ele com uma perversidade horripilante quando criança, mas quando aquilo estava no rosto cortado e marcado de Neil, parecia certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tentava manter uma distância segura, porque ele havia congelado por dentro, e se derreter por alguém estava fora de cogitação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Andrew era atraído pela bondade como insetos são atraídos pela luz, quando ele enfim percebia, já estava orbitando ao redor daquilo. Foi assim com Renee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era a mesma luz acolhedora, a mesma coragem ardente e a irracional vontade de viver, era a sede de tomar o que lhe foi tirado o direito: a sua liberdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A única diferença entre os dois eram os <em>malditos olhos azuis.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Neil não eram como o mar. Andrew não confiava em algo que não conhecia completamente e não tinha noção da profundidade, ele jamais entraria sem ter a certeza que estava seguro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Neil tinham o mesmo tom do céu próximo ao amanhecer, uma bagunça monocromática mostrando aos poucos o brilho de algo maior que estava por vir e carregava o conforto de mais um pesadelo chegando ao fim. Andrew podia descobrir todos os segredos do universo naqueles olhos nebulosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew já havia desistido, todos sabiam disso. Todos, menos o novato com síndrome de herói. Ele tinha um olhar cheio de expectativa toda vez que fitava o rosto inexpressivo do loiro, como se buscasse uma alma perdida naquela casca vazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele conhecia os humilhantes olhares suplicantes por ajuda, daqueles que iam até Andrew para que ele pudesse resolver o que fosse num passe de mágica. Mas não era dessa forma que Neil o olhava, Neil não queria ser apenas salvo, Neil queria mais. Neil queria encontrar a alma de Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seria estúpido se ele tentasse, sua alma estava morta e enterrada assim como sua mãe. Se é que algum dia ele teve uma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não deixou de se sentir estranho e na defensiva. A última vez que alguém o viu como uma pessoa, ele era uma criança, buscando por uma família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não precisava de uma família agora, não precisava de ninguém. Era ele quem protegia e mantinha a todos seguros, já que ninguém pôde fazer isso por ele quando foi necessário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém nunca questionou seus motivos. Havia uma regra silenciosa estabelecida que obviamente o novo jogador não obedeceria. Neil perguntava. De alguma forma, as motivações e ações de um drogado eram louváveis para ele, a Raposa buscava sentido em alguém que se perdeu há um longo tempo, e isso irritava o goleiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew quase ficou feliz quando descobriu que Josten logo estaria morto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seria menos problema, manteria os seus a salvo e, de quebra, as confusões que o atormentaram por semanas desapareceriam num sopro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ao invés disso, ele decidiu ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não estava sendo altruísta ao estender a mão e protegê-lo, não mesmo, ele jamais diria isso. Andrew estava, acima de tudo, </span>
  <span>curioso</span>
  <span>. Ele queria descobrir como Neil ainda tinha forças para lutar, porque Minyard havia desistido das batalhas e vivia para se esconder, com suas cicatrizes cobertas pelas braçadeiras e se dopando para que todo o resto sumisse, ele preferia estar bêbado em sua subsistência ordinária a enfrentar seus problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil era o oposto. Ele se escondia para estar vivo, ele fugia para se encontrar e se agarrava a qualquer oportunidade de se sentir vivo, livre e real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew o odiava.</span>
</p><p>Odiava como Neil era grato pela vida de merda que tinha, porque de alguma forma, fazia Andrew querer pensar em olhar de uma forma menos pessimista a sua vida, isso durava pouco segundos, e logo ele substituia esse pensamento para "Foda-se Neil Josten e foda-se seu positivismo", afinal, ele era apenas um homem morto que esqueceram de pôr uma bala na cabeça.</p><p>
  <span>Andrew odiava tudo o que não podia conter. Por isso ele se odiava tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou um longo tempo até Minyard aceitar que podia se sentir atraído, mas era inadmissível passar dessa barreira, e ele por muito tempo pensou que isso não seria um problema, ninguém jamais fora bom com ele para que suas regras fossem reavaliadas, suas paredes estavam muito bem construídas em torno de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Neil perguntava e o olhava nos olhos. Ninguém nunca havia feito aquilo antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew era completamente racional. Ele sabia que não podia ser nada mais que uma carência que nunca foi suprida na infância, ele tinha um conhecimento muito amplo de Psicologia para saber que um ser humano tratado a vida inteira como algo se cativaria ao primeiro que o tratasse como </span>
  <span>alguém</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha consciência disso e ainda assim não mandou Neil embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto queria se sentir estúpido e inconsequente uma única vez, ele estava cansado de sentir medo das sombras do seu passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às vezes ele se perguntava o porquê de não poder levantar suas mãos para tentar tocar o céu ao menos uma vez. Ele sabia que era distante e inalcançável, mas ele não podia ao menos tentar? Talvez Ícaro não tenha se arrependido em sua queda, talvez morrer tenha sido um pequeno sacrifício necessário para provar o sabor do sol, talvez valha a pena ir além se isso significar ir aonde ninguém nunca chegou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, de qualquer forma, que mal faria? Andrew estava em queda por tanto tempo que ficaria aliviado de sentir o impacto do fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando sentiu o toque quente em sua pele ao ter seu cigarro tomado pelo outro, Andrew percebeu que Neil levou um pouco de si foi também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  E pela primeira vez, algo seu foi levado sem dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fagulha lenta queimando a nicotina nos dedos machucados do garoto era o suficiente para explodir toda a maldita pólvora em sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era o mesmo efeito, ele percebeu. A fumaça vagarosa que Neil soltava de seus pulmões como se fosse seu último suspiro e que se espalhava pelos céus e pelos seus olhos azuis enevoados deixavam Andrew entorpecido, sem sentir o sangue correndo em suas mãos e se sentia perdido, como as pílulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E quando o cigarro estava diante de seus olhos claros, era como o sol encontrando o mar, era o fim de um dia, o fim do mundo, era o fim de Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maior parte da vida de Andrew fora um completo borrão em sua mente, mas ele tem toda a certeza de que cada momento compartilhado sob o céu noturno naquele telhado estarão para sempre gravadas em sua memória colapsada.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>
    <em>Que clichê patético.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>II. cigarretes</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Talvez ele tivesse sido amaldiçoado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque essa merda acontece periodicamente num looping. Ele se sente confiante e seguro, ele acha que pode dormir com seus dois olhos fechados e com a porta destrancada, mas então um vulto aparece, as cicatrizes do seu passado voltam e o cortam e o violam, e aí nada mais é passado, e lá está ele no fundo mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele gostaria de acreditar quando dizia a si mesmo que não se importava, que ele não era mais a criança que chorava ao ver monstros, que ele não era mais atingido por aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era sempre igual, sempre o mesmo sentimento aterrorizante e doloroso, não importa o quão drogado esteja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É como paralisia do sono: Seu corpo está imobilizado pelo diabo que está em cima de você e tudo o que sua mente pode fazer é gritar, gritar até que tudo acabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew realmente não sabe como permanece lidando com todos os seus traumas. Bee usava palavras do tipo "corajoso" e "valente" quando se referia a ele, Andrew revirava os olhos e substituía-os por "covarde" e "fraco" por não dar um fim definitivo ao ciclo amaldiçoado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por muito tempo fechar os olhos era doloroso demais, mas quando precisou mantê-los muito bem abertos ao ter Neil em sua frente, ferido e destruído, após o sequestro, ele descobriu que aquilo chegava bem perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabe quando e nem como, mas em algum momento, perder Neil era como ser deixado no escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vida ainda era uma grande merda, mas quando Josten estava presente, ela era um pouco mais suportável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew ainda não precisava de ninguém, porém ele </span>
  <span>
    <em>queria</em>
  </span>
  <span> Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algumas sessões longas e silenciosas foram necessárias para que Minyard reunisse coragem – ou o que quer que fosse – para dizer à psicóloga que gostar de Neil era demais para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele já tinha problemas o suficiente para três vidas, se preocupar com Neil e com seu bem-estar acabaria com o resto de sua sanidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee sabia que não era apenas isso – nunca era "apenas isso", era um emaranhado de pensamentos espiralados confusos e caóticos que prendiam o garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era sobre os monstros. Sempre acabava sendo sobre eles. Andrew aprendeu a se defender antes mesmo de aprender a amarrar seus cadarços corretamente, ele tinha mais facas em seus braços que dedos em suas mãos, ele construiu fortalezas ao seu redor de mármore bruto para que fosse claro que aquele era um território hostil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas sua hostilidade sumiu tão rapidamente que pareceu nunca ter existido quando se deparou com o sorriso, as cicatrizes e todo o resto. Ele apenas deu a Neil uma escada para subir a muralha que os separavam, tudo o que Josten precisava fazer era ter cuidado com a altura de tudo aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee dizia que sua confusão era louvável e que estava tudo bem </span>
  <span>sentir algo por alguém</span>
  <span>. Ela não nomeou o sentimento, mas Andrew ainda assim se sentiu coagido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela não entendia, ninguém entenderia. Ele passou a vida fugindo daquele tipo de </span>
  <span>
    <em>coisa</em>
  </span>
  <span> e não acabaria bem se ele parasse de correr agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tentava ignorar a voz repulsiva em sua cabeça que dizia coisas como "Talvez você goste de ser tratado como </span>
  <span>
    <em>algo</em>
  </span>
  <span>, no fim das contas" e "Há diferença, Andrew? Realmente há alguma diferença entre </span>
  <span>isso</span>
  <span> e o que faziam com você?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A diferença era Neil, ele sabia disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só que nem sempre essa resposta parecia ser o suficiente, e querer se distanciar e sentir receio do que Neil poderia fazer deixava Andrew com raiva de si mesmo, porque Josten não merecia ser comparado a um monstro e não deveria ter alguém ao seu lado que não confiasse plenamente nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew ainda não se sentia seguro em retirar suas facas debaixo do travesseiro e por isso não decidiu de imediato dividir a cama com o outro. Ele não confiava em si para distinguir Neil das sombras no meio da noite.</span>
</p><p><span>Ele não tinha culpa, Minyard não se lembra uma única vez que não se sentiu ameaçado com alguém novo. Aquele era seu instinto mais primitivo, ele precisou temer qualquer presença – qualquer presença masculina, principalmente – para que pudesse passar dos doze anos e ele não era alguém que largava facilmente seus hábitos. Neil</span> não era mais o novato agora, mas o território que eles estavam entrando era inexplorado e delicado, sabia que Neil não se moveria se Andrew não lhe desse uma bússola e um mapa, mas Andrew não sabia para onde ir.</p><p>
  <span>Se ele falasse, Neil entenderia, sabia que sim, mas Andrew era alguém que preferia morrer a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele enlouqueceu quando percebeu que a declaração com o sorriso bonito e olhos brilhantes eram um adeus. Andrew jurou protegê-lo, e ele o teve tirado de suas mãos bem na sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque naquele momento Andrew percebeu que </span>
  <span>
    <em>Neil</em>
  </span>
  <span> poderia morrer antes que ele falasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew ficou cego pelo ódio, pela raiva, dor e desolação, ele não parou até encontrá-lo, e quando ele o reencontrou, tudo realmente parou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu sangue esfriou e ele percebeu o quanto sentiu falta do calor, dos olhos, das perguntas, dos cigarros trocados e da paz, mesmo que ele tenha ficado sem apenas por alguns dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não conseguia se imaginar perdendo tudo isso permanentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nunca teve nada para chamar de seu em toda sua vida, e aquilo que eles tinham, era dele também. Andrew não poderia simplesmente deixar isso escapar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez, sua mente estava silenciosa em sua total sobriedade, o mundo havia explodido em chamas e tudo o que restara era aquele pequeno pedaço de chão abaixo deles os sustentando e Andrew não poderia se importar menos, tudo o que ele queria era cuidar de Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo que ele sentia, o coração acelerado, as mãos frias, a garganta seca e o olhar desfocado não era abstinência, aquilo era <em>felicidade</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Andrew havia tido </span>
  <span>
    <em>esperança</em>
  </span>
  <span>, e lá estava o <em>milagre</em> diante de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A velocidade do mundo parecia ter reduzido e ele não sabia quanto tempo estavam daquela forma, era um efeito estroboscópico, ele sabia, porque sua luz estava em sua frente, piscando viva e corajosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O debate incessante em sua cabeça finalmente chegou ao fim e aquele era o veredicto: Neil nunca mais iria embora ao menos que fosse de sua vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew mandou um enorme "foda-se" mental para Aaron e todas as vezes que ele disse que ele destruía tudo o que amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Porque Neil estava bem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <b>III. and lights</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Depois daquele ano, as coisas ficaram parcialmente melhores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não se importava mais com as sombras e com os monstros, Neil poderia ser a luz constante que manteria a escuridão longe enquanto ele tentava ser a sua própria. Pela primeira vez ele não se sentiu fraco por não conseguir enfrentar tudo sozinho, ele se sentiu bem porque sabia que Neil estaria ali e seria o que Andrew precisasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ele queria o mesmo para Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil nunca pediria nada a Andrew e ainda agradeceria qualquer mínimo afeto vindo do loiro. Andrew verdadeiramente o odiava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque Neil não deveria agradecer por ser amado, Neil não deveria se contentar com migalhas e sorrir como uma criança ao receber palavras grosseiras de Andrew como se fossem palavras de profundo carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo deveria ser cansativo, ninguém aguentaria tantas regras e obstáculos e cuidado apenas para ter um afeto tão limitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil diria que </span>
  <span>está tudo bem</span>
  <span>, que Andrew não deve provar nada a ele, Andrew sabe disso e ele realmente está pouco se fodendo para o que Neil acha. O loiro quer provar a si mesmo que consegue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que consegue deixar Neil entrar, que consegue ser alguém que o outro se apoie quando seus problemas forem pesados demais, que possa fazê-lo sorrir e corar sem que uma pequena ponta de insegurança surja em seu olhar. Ele quer que Neil o queira pelo maior tempo que for possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisa que eu saia? — O sussurro é tão fraco e lento que Andrew demora um pouco até ter a certeza de que não foi apenas uma voz do seu subconsciente, ele lentamente desvia o olhar do teto branco para a cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E aí está Neil, cabelos vermelhos como vinho eternamente bagunçados, piscando sonolento e contendo um bocejo, perceptivelmente imóvel, com as mãos descansando embaixo da cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia uma distância de quase dez centímetros entre os dois. Aquelas enormes paredes do passado se resumiam agora àquilo. Dez centímetros invisíveis que poderiam ser destruídos por apenas um "<em>sim</em>".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele demora alguns minutos para formular uma frase, voltando a encarar o teto, sentindo sua garganta fechar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso que você fique. — As palavras eram estranhas em sua boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não gostava de falar além do necessário, orações sucintas e de objetivo claro eram o suficiente, essa era a função da língua, comunicar e compreender, apenas. Ele não entendia como transformaram algo tão simples e útil nessa besteira chamada </span>
  <span>
    <em>declaração</em>
  </span>
  <span>. Falar não deveria deixar ninguém apreensivo e com a pulsação cardíaca acelerada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não seria necessário declarar nada se as pessoas fossem verdadeiras em ações. Andrew seria poupado dessa atual situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. — Neil retirou uma mão de baixo de sua cabeça e olhou questionador para Minyard, a resposta à pergunta silenciosa foi um acenar rude e positivo. — Não irei a lugar nenhum. — Descansou o polegar no pulso pálido e riscado do outro, acariciando em pequenos círculos disformes, de olhos fechados, como se ele ainda estivesse dormindo e tudo aquilo fosse um sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  E até poderia ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew não estava com as braçadeiras naquele momento, a porta estava destrancada e ainda assim ele se sentia seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te odeio. — O tom foi tão suave que ele quase achou que havia errado a última palavra. — Odeio. — Repetiu porque queria ter a certeza de que utilizou aquela palavra – e porque ele definitivamente odiava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu semblante se fechou e quis subitamente socar o rosto bonito de Josten, aquela situação era totalmente sua culpa. Se ele não fosse tão abominavelmente parecido com Nicky quando se trata de </span>
  <span>
    <em>sentir</em>
  </span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>
    <em>demonstrar</em>
  </span>
  <span>, tudo estaria certo, mas </span>
  <span>
    <em>não</em>
  </span>
  <span>, Neil veio à Terra para atrapalhar o sossego de Andrew, Neil <em>tinha</em> que gostar daquela coisa estúpida chamada </span>
  <span>
    <em>diálogo</em>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diálogos eram para idiotas que não tinham neurônios o suficiente para </span>
  <span>deduzir</span>
  <span> – o que <em>definitivamente</em> era o caso de Josten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei disso. — Um sorriso simples surge tão lindamente na sua face amassada que Andrew se pergunta se deveria beijá-lo antes ou depois de batê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pequena carícia desliza até a palma da mão do loiro, parando e esperando que Andrew avaliasse e decidisse se Neil deveria continuar ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> <em> Vê?</em> Aí está as coisas que devem ser deduzidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil se mantém acordado mesmo que seja quase quatro da manhã para ter a certeza de que Andrew está bem, está a dez centímetros de distância mesmo que secretamente aprecie dormir abraçado e suas unhas sempre estão curtas para que jamais arranhe Andrew acidentalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele pediu ajuda de Matt para desmontar e juntar as duas camas de solteiro do dormitório para que sempre houvesse espaço entre eles caso fosse necessário, mesmo que nunca fosse necessário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Andrew cedeu o lado da cama que encosta na parede para Neil mesmo que apreciasse o frio em suas costas, porque aquela era a sua forma de proteger Neil mesmo enquanto dormissem, o escondendo da porta que ficava diante deles e o mantendo seguro. Ele sempre preparava café o suficiente para duas canecas, comprava agora os cigarros que ele percebeu ser os preferidos de Neil, às vezes participava do treinamento extra mesmo que </span>
  <span>
    <em>O Viciado em Exy</em>
  </span>
  <span> não pedisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deveria estar claro que o que quer que eles tinham era mais que recíproco. Andrew não precisava de palavras idiotas saindo da estúpida boca de Neil para confirmar nada, eles eram óbvios e claros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tarde. — Andrew está tagarela essa noite, Neil provavelmente está esperando o pior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ou muito cedo. — A resposta faz Andrew revirar os olhos. — Está tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O abajur de luz fraca iluminava a parte limpa do rosto moreno de Neil e provavelmente deveria ser incômodo dormir todos os dias com a luz diante dos olhos, mas ele não se importava com aquilo, assim como não se importava com o persistente peso do olhar de Andrew enquanto tentava pegar no sono, ele estava acostumado a tudo isso depois de tantas noites compartilhadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Andrew, Neil era como um objeto sagrado que deveria ser venerado todas as noites – não que algum dia ele admitirá isso. Os olhos castanhos e vazios adoravam silenciosamente a extensão de pele dourada, os fios ruivos como folhas de outono e a paz etérea que seu corpo exalava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se sentia verdadeiramente agradecido por Neil nunca pedir por mais dele, porque aquilo que Andrew o oferecia era absolutamente tudo o que ele tinha para dar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee diria que não é verdade, que constantemente Andrew está entregando mais e mais chaves para Neil, que, se eles chegaram até ali, foi por meio de um longo processo que Andrew se permitiu passar, Bee diria que ele tinha que se dar mais créditos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil até poderia não querer mais, mas Andrew ansiava por isso. Ele queria um futuro, um futuro agora não tão distante quanto o céu, um futuro com Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ele atualmente conseguia dormir mesmo sem facas embaixo de seu travesseiro e permitia ter alguém em sua cama, ele queria acreditar que poderia também amar alguém e se sentir bem com isso, sem medo de ser machucado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os frios dedos de Andrew abriram a mão cálida de Neil e as entrelaçou, experimentando a sensação e não deixando de notar o relaxar do corpo ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Viciado. — Acusou, mesmo sentindo que uma parte de si também estava mais calma apenas pelo contato. — <em>Obrigado</em>. — Minyard diz a contragosto, franzindo o nariz com a palavra desconhecida em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que tudo estivesse silencioso àquela hora da manhã, os segundos seguintes pareceram perturbadoramente mais silenciosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surpreendentemente Neil estava agora muito desperto e sentado como se um fantasma tivesse aparecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele parecia mais assustado agora que em qualquer outro momento que Andrew quase o matou. O mais velho precisou conter qualquer esboço de uma risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e a boca entreaberta, ele soltou a mão de Andrew e os dez centímetros entre eles se transformaram em milhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Por isso Andrew odiava falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele cerrou os olhos, observando o medo no olhar, o maxilar travado, a respiração desregulada e ele soube que usou a palavra errada. Ele notou o quanto Neil ainda estava quebrado ao associar "obrigado" com "<em>adeus</em>", ele teria que se forçar a falar mais se quisesse que Neil se sentisse seguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não estou indo embora. — Deixou claro, sentindo sua língua queimar pela verdade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele também não irá a lugar nenhum</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay. — Sussurrou, se aproximando, frágil e desconfiado como um gato de rua. — Devo saber o motivo disso? — Andrew pensou em dizer não ou apenas ignorá-lo, mas ele precisava dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew é agradecido pelo tempo, pela devoção e sorrisos, por Neil continuar ali mesmo que estivesse no escuro e sem saber para onde deveria dar os próximos passos, ele agradecia o carinho, os cigarros e a esperança em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>Ele desvia o olhar para o abajur que se mantinha aceso todas as noites até encontrar as palavras.</p><p>
  <span>— Por deixar a luz acesa. — Sussurra um pouco frágil demais, se amaldiçoando por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil se acende, seu sorriso brilhando como a lua que ainda estava lá fora e suas mãos estão quentes enquanto todo o corpo de Andrew está frio quando diz "sim" a algo que nunca foi perguntado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele fecha os olhos e pela primeira vez a escuridão não é um problema, porque ele não está sozinho.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>escrevi isso no começo do ano passado e achei que deveria passar pra cá também</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>